Various examples of lottery games are well-known wherein players purchase game related tickets or receipts at a remote point of sale, such as a retail establishment. For example, state and multi-state lotteries are conducted at numerous remote terminals whereby players designate a set of numbers, or elect a random set of generated numbers. A receipt or ticket reflecting the player's numbers is printed at the point of sale terminal. These remote terminals are networked with the gaming authority's central computer, and a record is made of the pertinent data related to the ticket sale, including a serial number or other identifying data. The game is concluded with a drawing conducted by the gaming authority and publication of the winning numbers. The winning tickets are presented by players for redemption at an approved lottery location, which may be the point of initial purchase of the ticket.
The typical lottery terminal includes a thermal printer that prints the lottery ticket on stock thermal paper supplied in roll form. This paper may have any manner of indicia pre-printed thereon. For example, the paper may have a background pattern, or indicia identifying the game, game administrator, rules, and so forth on one or both sides of the paper. The game data (i.e., selected numbers, time and date, serial number, terminal location, and the like) may be thermally printed over the indicia or in a blank area of the paper bordered by the indicia. The conventional thermal printers and processes are relatively efficient and inexpensive, but are limited in their ability to print colorful and aesthetically pleasing tickets, which can detract from the overall appeal of the game to the public.
It is also a typical practice to “brand” the lottery tickets presented for redemption with a validation mark, for example by printing a word mark or pattern on the ticket in the scanning process. This mark indicates to all that the ticket has already been played and redeemed. The mark may also prevent subsequent scanning or reading of the ticket. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,319 for a discussion of a branding process using an invisible material on the ticket that becomes visible when exposed to radiant heat.
The present invention relates to an improved process an associated lottery tickets that offer the advantages of inkjet printed tickets with an inexpensive branding process.